The Duke (AxeM)
Basic Information Race: Human Class: Inquisitor Level: 1 Experience: 0 Alignment: True Neutral Languages: Common, Sylvan Deity: Sapo Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 18 +2 (10 pts) DEX: 14 +0 (05 pts) CON: 12 +0 (02 pts) INT: 12 +0 (02 pts) WIS: 14 +0 (05 pts) CHA: 7 +0 (-4 pts) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments * Please note your choice for HP Method ('Roll' or 'Max-2') where it says '(HP Option)' (Max -2) HP: 00 = + CON (01) + FC (01) (Inquisitor) AC: 16 = + DEX (02) + Armor (03) + Shield (01) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Touch: 12 = + DEX (02) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 14 = + Armor (03) + Shield (01) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) INIT: +00 = (02) + Reactionary (02) + Improved Initiative (04) BAB: +00 = (00) CMB: +04 = (00) + STR (04) + Misc (00) CMD: 16 = + BAB (00) + STR (04) + DEX (02) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +03 = (02) + CON (01) + Misc (00) Reflex: +02 = (00) + DEX (02) + Misc (00) Will: +04 = (02) + WIS (02) + Misc (00) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Heirloom Meteor Hammer: Attack: +06 = (00) + Ability (04) + Masterwork (01) + Heirloom Trait (01) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d10+6, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: Reach, Trip (Can drag 5ft instead of tripping), Can lose reach and the +1 shield bonus to AC and make a double weapon. Longbow: Attack: +02 = (00) + Ability (02) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d8+0, Crit: 20/x3 Racial Traits Ability Adjustments: +2 (Strength) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Inquisitor Name: Bonus Feat Name: Extra Skill Point every level Class Features Inquisitor Proficiences: all simple weapons, plus the hand crossbow, longbow, repeating crossbow, shortbow, and the favored weapon of her deity. She is also proficient with light armor, medium armor, and shields (except tower shields). Domain Plant (Growth): 5 (3+Wis) times per day cast Enlarge Person (Self Only) as a swift action Monster Lore: Add Wis to knowledge checks made to identify creatures Stern Gaze: An inquisitor receives a morale bonus on all Intimidate and Sense Motive checks equal to 1/2 her inquisitor level (minimum +1). Judgement: 1/day as a swift action gain one of the following until the end of combat. (May swap between bonuses as a swift action) +1 Sacred bonus to weapon damage rolls, fast healing 1, +1 sacred bonus on all attack rolls, +1 sacred bonus on concentration checks and caster level checks made to overcome SR, +1 sacred bonus to ST, +1 sacred bonus on saving throws, DR 1/magic, energy resistance 2, bypass DR magic. Spells: 2 1st level spells per day. 4 0 level spells known, 2 1st level spells known. Feats Combat Reflexes (Level 1): May take opportunity attacks while flat-footed and make make 2 (dex) additional opportunity attacks a round. Improved Initiative (Human): +4 Initiative Spell Lists (Known) 0 Level Level 01 * Disrupt Undead Expeditious Retreat * Guidance Command * Light * Stabilize Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 00 = (00) + INT (00)/Level; FC (00), Misc (00) (Class 01) 00 = (00) + INT (00)/Level; FC (00), Misc (00) (Class 02) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 01 0 0 2 -1 +0 Appraise 01 0 0 1 +0 Bluff -2 0 0 -2 +0 Climb 03 0 0 4 -1 +0 Craft ( ) 01 0 0 1 +0 Diplomacy -2 0 0 -2 +0 Disable Device 0 0 0 -1 +0 Disguise -2 0 0 -2 +0 Escape Artist 01 0 0 2 -1 +0 Fly 01 0 0 2 -1 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 0 +0 Heal 02 0 0 2 +0 Intimidate -1 0 0 -2 +1 (Stern Gaze) Knowledge (Arcana) 05 1 3 1 +0 (+2 on Monster knowledge Checks) Knowledge (Dngnrng) 05 1 3 1 +0 (+2 on Monster knowledge Checks) Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 0 +0 (+2 on Monster knowledge Checks) Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 0 +0 (+2 on Monster knowledge Checks) Knowledge (History) 0 0 0 +0 (+2 on Monster knowledge Checks) Knowledge (Local) 0 0 0 +0 (+2 on Monster knowledge Checks) Knowledge (Nature) 05 1 3 1 +0 (+2 on Monster knowledge Checks) Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 0 +0 (+2 on Monster knowledge Checks) Knowledge (Planes) 05 1 3 1 +0 (+2 on Monster knowledge Checks) Knowledge (Religion) 05 1 3 1 +0 (+2 on Monster knowledge Checks) Linguistics 0 0 0 +0 Perception 06 1 3 2 +0 Perform ( ) -2 0 0 -2 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 0 +0 Ride -1 0 0 2 -1 +0 Sense Motive 07 1 3 2 +1 (Stern Gaze) Sleight of Hand 0 0 0 -1 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 0 +0 Stealth 01 0 0 2 -1 +0 Survival 06 1 3 2 +0 Swim 03 0 0 4 -1 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 0 +0 Traits Heirloom Weapon (Equipment): This heirloom weapon is of masterwork quality (but you pay only the standard cost at character creation). You gain a +1 trait bonus on attack rolls with this specific weapon and are considered proficient with that specific weapon (but not other weapons of that type) even if you do not have the required proficiencies. Reactionary (Combat): +2 Initiative Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit 08 lb Studded Leather 25 gp 10 lb Heirloom Meteor Hammer 10 gp 10 lb Longbow 75 gp 03 lb Ammo (20) 01 gp 03 lb Backpack 02 gp 02 lb Alchemist's Fire 20 gp 01 lb Flint & Steel 01 gp 00 lb 2xTrail Rations 01 gp 02 lb Hemp Rope 01 gp 10 lb Total Weight: 44 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-100 101-200 201-300 Finances PP: 00 GP: 14 SP: 00 CP: 00 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 35 Height: 6'4" Weight: 260 lb Hair Color: Brown Eye Color: Brown Skin Color: Leather Appearance: Middle aged mountain man. Demeanor: Gruff Background: The Duke has been a loner and mountain man for most of his life. Recently when seeking a higher purpose in life joined a group of Sapo Druids known as the Green Circle. While The Duke's gruff demeanor hasn't endeared himself to many of the other druids they have accepted him into their circle. The Duke is currently on walkabout, trying to learn more about nature and himself. Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Date) (Judge 01) level 1 *Approval (Date) (Judge 02) level 1 Category:Character Sheet Category:Awaiting Approval